A Little Adventure
by jayjayleafyninja
Summary: The kids are on vacation but their parents still have to work and little Teresa Lisbon makes three new friends. Who manage to cause mischief over the weekend that they are together and mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rebecca and Lucian Lisbon were waiting outside for their family friend and brother in law to answer the door. Lucian had a sleeping 5 year old Teresa Lisbon in his arms who was one of the most precious things in his life and his wife of course and they were throwing a party so as Virgil Minnelli lived next door to them they asked him to look after Teresa over the phone and he happily accepted.

When Virgil opened the door he ushered his family inside and asked Rebecca where the boys where and she told him seeing as the boys were a good few years older than Teresa was they could stay at friend's house instead from here. He shared an understanding look with his sister and they made their way into the sitting room where Lucian was sat with his sleeping daughter resting her head on his chest whilst he was stroking her hair. The other kids had already been dropped off so their parents could change before heading over to the Lisbon residence for the party they were invited to.

When Virgil and Rebecca entered the living room they saw the other kids who are being looked after. There was Kimball Cho ages 5, whose greeting was familiar and ease, especially when he saw little Teresa gave the Lisbon clan a bright smile reserved for them and then went back to reading his book. Next was little Grace Vanpelt age 6 that gave them a beaming smile and went back to her colouring book.

When Virgil saw that his sister and brother in law where occupied with greetings from Cho and Grace, he heard a commotion in the kitchen and went to investigate and found a sheepish looking Wayne Rigsby age 6 in the kitchen eating a sandwich for which, he had climbed on a chair so he was level with the work top to grab the sandwich and Virgil guided him back to the living room to say his hellos to the other occupants in the room.

Then there was little Patrick Jane age 7, the oldest of them all, but also a kind hearted trouble maker with a soft spot for the little firecracker, who was currently asleep on her father's chest who gave them a bright smile and a wave then went back to watching TV with Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Teresa started to stir. When her green orbs opened filled with remnants of sleep, she looked up at her father with a sleepy smile, Lucian pressed a kiss to her cheek making her giggle "Come on monkey say hi to your uncle Virgil" Teresa turned and beckoned him closer with her hand as if to tell him a big secret then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug a 5 year old could and said hi then released him so she could hug her dad.

She started to tell her mum with animated gestures of what uncle Virgil and herself got up to, the last time she stayed over which involved a lot of chocolate and sugar based drinks that were consumed and used as weapons against her brothers for a mini food fight, which got out of hand.

This information gained Virgil a slap to the chest from Rebecca and a full out laugh from Lucian which in turn prompted a glare towards Lucian and smug grin from Virgil who when looked at Rebecca wiped it of his face quickly.

Once the adults started talking Teresa climbed down from her father's lap and she walked over to where little Cho was. He put his book down and gave her a hug as soon as she was close then they launched into what adventure they had discovered earlier that day.

As they were chatting away they didn't see the shocked faces of the other occupants in the living room especially when they saw Cho smiling and laughing with Teresa, as Cho and Teresa where practically joined at the hip always finding new things to play and also drawings of maps to lead them on adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter2

After Teresa's mum and dad left to start their party Minnelli had set out some light snacks before dinner whilst Wayne, Grace and Cho took a nap. When he looked up from putting the last bowl of crisps down, he found Patrick observing Teresa who was colouring in her picture book unaware she was being watched. It was amusing to Minnelli and so he decided to not only make Teresa laugh but also Patrick by swooping little Teresa up in his arms and tickling her mercilessly and Patrick ran and joined in but when green orbs started to give him the puppy dog look, he stopped the tickling assault and asked if they wanted a quick nap before having dinner.

So with Patricks hand firmly enclosed in Teresa's she dragged him over to an armchair curled up together and soon they were both asleep oblivious to the photos being taken of all five kids. An hour later saw Teresa sitting bolt upright and climbing of the chair to find Minnelli in the kitchen.

While the kids where asleep, Minnelli took himself into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was startled when a little body hugged his legs tightly. When he looked down he saw Teresa and she was shaking so he stopped what he was doing and picked her up and asked her what was wrong, The things she whispered to him made him chuckle inwardly "a monster was coming to eat me" so he got her some juice and told her "Reese sweetie monsters won't hurt you while I'm here ok" and she nodded reluctantly and sat and watched her uncle finish of the rest of dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Once they had their dinner Cho, Teresa and Grace found a big box of Lego and started to build a fort for a castle and they were working smoothly as a team without arguments, Wayne was on the computer playing on paint attempting to draw a dragon, whereas Patrick was observing how close Teresa and Cho actually were.

Twenty minutes later and Minnelli looked up from reading the paper and took in what the kids where all occupied with then stopped at Patrick and recognised that he was staring rather intensely at his niece and her best friend Cho to find a look of jealousy across his features as he wanted to play Lego with Teresa on his own with nobody else to distract her attention from him.

Minnelli was brought out of his musings by a knock at the door and when he opened it he found Lucian on the other side with a teddy for Teresa and so Minnelli invited him in but told him to remain silent and just look at the scene in the living room where he pointed out Patrick trying to rein in his jealousy all the while listening to Wayne chatting about how he is going to colour his dragon in blue once he has finished drawing it.

Lucian found it hilarious and handed over the toy and said a quite goodnight to Minnelli before going back home to tell his wife and friends what he witnessed and with that wished Virgil Minnelli a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning Virgil woke up and went about his morning routine once he was dressed he headed towards the room the kids were sleeping in, when he opened the door he found five sleeping bodies in sleeping bags with toys all scattered around them showing that as soon as they were sleepy all thoughts of tidying up went out of their heads and they just slept were their sleeping bags happen to be.

There was a fort made from books in a corner which house Cho , Patrick and Wayne however were sprawled out over each other as starfishes and the girls were cuddled up together with what looked to be a dozen teddies surrounding them. So Minnelli decided to let them sleep a bit longer so he could tidy up and start breakfast before all the parents came round ready to take them all bowling for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

At 10am the kids were up and dressed and sat around the dining room table waiting for choc chip pancakes with extra chocolate sauce whilst waiting for their parents to arrive so they could plan the day. Rebecca & Lucian Lisbon, Tina & Mike Cho, Helena & Thomas Vanpelt, Kate & Rick Rigsby and Stephanie & Andrew Jane arrived at half past ten and knocked on the door and waited for Virgil to answer, when he did he ushered them all in with greeting hugs for the ladies and manly handshakes for the men and led them towards the kitchen for coffee before sorting out their plan of bowling for the day.

When the adults entered the kitchen they saw that all five of their little gems had managed to get chocolate sauce all over their faces, hands and also on the table and said little gems all looked up with matching innocent grins before they could start blaming each other Rebecca, Tina, Helena, Kate and Stephanie each grabbed their child and carried them to the bathroom by their waists so they didn't get any messy handprints on their own clothes whilst the men were giving them encouraging smiles and air high fives to the little mischief makers and in return glares from their respective other halves was found amusing by the kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Once the kids were ready and presentable they all packed into two cars so they could head out to the bowling alley which was in town near the shopping mall. They walked in to Mikes bowling alley and got the kids in to the bowling shoes and the adults changed their shoes as well they decided to have a kids v dads games with Minnelli on the kids side to help them out. The game was well under way with Kimball in the lead and essentially making the rest of his team winners whilst their dads were losing and when they saw it was after 1pm they decided a late lunch at the alley would fill the kids up before going home.

When the food arrived wayne had almost demolished all of his food before the rest of his friends whilst Patrick and Tereasa were in an intense match of throwing fries at the dad's heads and then looking away innocently before they got caught whilst the women had ate and left to do a bit of shopping to prepare for that nights backyard camping were the kids would be eating tons of sweets.


End file.
